kung fu panda:the power of four
by tigergirl123
Summary: in the year of 2074 as the world is now ruled by machines and innocent lives gone and there master cyborg tai-lung as he captured and froze 4 of the furious five as one escapes as they are in the hands of cyborg tai-lung's group of powerful machines now its up to po,tigress,luna and tio to rescue the rest of the five and stop tai-lung from taking over the world POXTIGRESS AND OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**YES IT'S SORTA A MOVIE/STORY THAT I MADE AND I WISH DREAM WORKS CAN MAKE AND YES IT WILL BE EPIC AND THIS IS A POXTIGRESS STORY TOO :D PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY THE SHOW ^_^**

***A LIGHTING BOLT SHOWS AS IT FLASHES A TIGER SHOWS ROARING***

**A TIGERGIRL123 PRODUCTION**

** QUOTE:"1 IS GOOD,2 IS STRONG,3 IS STRONGER,.. BUT 4 IS GREATER"**

**JANUARY 14, 2074**

as a figure runs through the dusty night,no trees,no moon nor sun as buildings were sinking into the ground as the world is now ruled by machines

**KUNG FU PANDA:THE POWER OF FOUR**

the figure looks back as all her teammates are in the claws of something far greater as something from underground was following her,then she jump as a giant

mechanic worm with large sharp teeth came to the surface and trys to get her as she growls

"Jerry now!"as tigress yells

"yes miss tigress..transformation mode go!"as a little robot transformed into a handle

as tigress grabs on to them then it transformed into a motorcycle as the giant worm was slowing down,then there was a cliff up ahead as the worm was now getting

closer,as tigress thought

"Jerry don't slow down speed up"as she yells again

"yes mam"as he speeds up

then as the reach the cliff tigress jumps up off the motorcycle and in slow motion she takes out her dual pistols and start shooting the worm in the eyes,as it roars in

pain and it falls off the cliff and explodes as tigress lands on the seat of the motorcycle

"don't worry guys i will find away"as she thought and she ride back to Head Quarters

* * *

way out in the middle of a dusty desert shows a big shelter as 3 figures slept as a clock start alarming as it was day time but still no sun as a paw slams the clock softly shows a big panda stretching

PO'S POV

"morning already?"as i get up and wake up the others

"luna,tio rise and shine!..come on come on!"as i shake them on each of there beds

"not now po..few more minutes"as tio covers himself going back to sleep

"yes plz po im still sleepy"as she mumbles in her sleep as she was on the top bunk and tio was in the middle and po at the bottom

"as i thought today would be just another ordinary day..but today was going to be different"as i thought

as he went to brush his teeth,not thinking twice about taking a shower and cooked leftovers..things was never the same as everyone in the world died because of

machines and there's barely any food

"guys breakfast!"as i shout as i cooked left over dumplings and rice

as tio and luna runs down the stairs and sat at the table with happy grins on there face

"yes im starving"as tio takes out a fork and knife

as i placed the food down we all went to chow down

* * *

NORMAL POV

as they all went out the door everything was still dark then they hear a growl as luna hears it

"guys..we are not alone"as she whispers as they was slowly going back inside

but on top of the roof shows a giant mechanic dog on all fours growling as it sees 3 of them

"guys..we should run..like now"as luna starts running and the rest catch up with her

"what is that thing!"as tio was running on all fours

"its a robot..they kill us!"as po was trying to run faster

then they fell into a hole as the mechanic dog trys to bite down at the hole as they all trys to back away in the hole as possible then as it takes its head out of the hole

it sticks it's long tail in there and it wraps po's waist and pulls him up quickly

"PO!"as tio and luna said in unison

then po is slammed down to the ground as the mechanic dog was going to eat him then po finds a long stick and as the dog was coming at him then po trys to cut the

tip trying to make it into a spear real quickly as he start sweating then as it was quickly done he gets up and the stick was slowly going into the dog's mouth and went

up as it stabbed the dog up in the head from the mouth upward and dies

"wow po nice one!"as tio climbs up from the hole

then all the lights turned on as the robot dog was r/c and the house was a prop as a figure comes to them it was a red panda

"very good..you was better than the last time..and not greater"as shifu was mad as they did not complete it

"what..but i took down the dog don't that count!?"as po was confused

"you fell down the hole..did you or not?"as shifu's ears was down

"um-..yes"as po had his head down

then one of the scientist came to shifu who was walking back into the Head Quarters

"sir..one of your students are back..but the others aren't with her"as the sheep tells shifu

as shifu slams the door open showing tigress sitting on a operation table as some doctors got done stitching a scar on her arm as tigress sees shifu she gets up

"sir!"as she stands strait up

"where are the others!"as he yells with anger

"they was..captured sir..i tried to save them..but..he was just to strong"as shifu was knowing what she meant about who

"we will get them back and i know just 3 trainees that will help you"as he looks outside

**YES FOR PO,LUNA AND TIO IT WAS A TEST ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2:the team

**I THINK JERRY THE ROBOT IS COOL :D PLZ REVIEW**

*sigh*"guys we will never be like the furious five"as luna said as they was all in their rooms

"we don't even know what they look like..we are just trainees"as tio was laying on his bed

"don't worry guys we will see them..someday"as po looks up

then a bell rings meaning its lunch time as they went down into the lunch room they was the only trainees left since the other ones quit or died from the robots when

they went outside as they went and got food it turns out it was slop

"eh i rather had the plastic dumpling and rice instead of this"as luna use a spoon and pokes at the slop and it quickly sank luna's spoon

"that was plastic?- mm!"as tio covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom

"why didn't you tell me?!"as he came back growling at both po and luna

"i thought you knew tio"as luna looks at him

"well we can't let this go to waste"as po looks at his slop

as they all sat down and grab their bowl then hold their heads up high as they chewed or swallowed it

"my taste like rock and brick"as luna was chewing hers as she chews with pain

"mine taste like wood"as po smiles and wood chips was in between his teeth

"mine taste like skittles..feel the rainbow taste the rainbow"as tio smiled

then po and luna looked at him then in a flash they fight tio for his bowl as they was on him

"give me your slop!"as luna was reaching for it from tio

"give me the slop man you know i need some skittles"as po's eyes widen as he trys to reach for the slop too

then a rhino came and grabbed all of them they was still to busy trying to get tio's slop to notice as the rhino grabs the slop from tio's paws

"hay!"as tio growls as he loved that slop

then the rhino throws them into a open door and fell to the ground as the door closes as they see shifu and they stand up and went in a line and having their paws

behind their backs

"sir reporting for duty..sir!"as they all said in unison

"where are we?"as po looks around

"your in the C.U.R.S.T.A"said the captain,shifu

"cursta?"as po said who was really confused

"wait this is Comminty. Union. Robot. Stoping. Team. Agency?"as tio walked up

"yes..you 3 are the remaining trainees left"as he walks they follow

"the furious five have been captured by cyborg tai-lung and they turned into frozen statues"as shifu shows the image on the computer

"only one of them escaped..the leader of the five"as he sits on his chair

"huh..i like to see the leader of the five..whats he like?"as po smiles acting brave

as the door opens showing a figure as po looks at the figure as it shows tigress walking to shifu

_I wanna know what love is_

po looks at her features, she had on a black vest with golden vine symbols on it and black pants

* * *

_I want you to show me_  
_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

then tigress slow walks as she looks at po not too happy then she looks back up

* * *

"hm"as she kept walking  
_And I know, I know you can show me_

_Let's talk about love_

then po kept leaning then he falls as tigress was quickly turning around and in a flash po was back up and look strait up like the others

* * *

"sir..are these the trainees?..they don't look like one much"as she looks at them, not impressed

but po looks right at her as he whispers at luna

"i just feel like a bunch of bees stung me in the heart"as he looks at tigress

"po that means your going to die i bet"as luna looks away smiling as po's eyes widen

"your mission is to go and bring back the remaining 4 and then destroy cyborg tai-lung"as shifu eyes narrowed and looks at them

"tigress get them suited up"as shifu walks away

"yes sir"as tigress tells them to follow her

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!"as po cheers and shouts

* * *

as they went into the weapons room as tigress flips a switch and there's weapons everywhere

"we got Uzi pistols,flamethrowers,duel pistols and rifles"as tigress show them all the guns

"then there's bazookas, grenades,sniper guns and knifes"as tigress takes a rifle,duel pistol and grenades

"o i will take this one and this one and oh yah this one"as po takes a bazooka,a rifle and a Uzi pistol

"i will take this"luna gets a pistol and a knife

"o this baby is mine"as tio gets a flamethrower and a knife

but tigress didn't think that would be enough

as tigress gives them guns and knifes

"get suited up"as she walks away getting suited up too

po and them had a black and blue military suit and helmet

"awesome!"as po looks at himself

as tio looks at him self too

"aww man this is so cool!"

"how do i look?"as luna comes and she had on a woman sized military suit as tio looks at her

"like a fighter"as he smiles and luna blushes

then tigress comes and she had on the same suit like luna and she had her helmet wrapped under her arm

as Jerry,tigress's robot comes

"ready cadet tigress?"as he floats before her

then everyone looked a Jerry as po came to tigress

"aww hes...hes AWESOME!"as she shouts right in tigress's ear and she growls

then Jerry transforms into a car as po steps back as Jerry forms into a black Chevrolet camaro

"man ima love this"as po got in the front

"i don't think so..Jerry be something else"as tigress grabs po and Jerry transformed again into a bigger car

"better"then they all went in as po was in the passenger seat sitting next to tigress

"um..hi my name is-"before he could finish tigress eyes narrowed and she start driving really fast

then as they was out into the dark dusty night then, for real mechanic giant dogs came running to them

"this don't look like part of the training"as tio was holding tight to the flamethrower

then one dog bites the back of the car

"ow"as Jerry says from the GPS

then tigress looks at po

"take the wheel!"as tigress start climbing out the window and to the top of the car and use her duel pistol and start shooting the dogs and one falls to the ground

then one jumps in the air at tigress as she grabs her knife and slowly she throws it at the dog in the head as it falls down

"how do you drive!"as they was heading to a cliff

as tigress turns around seeing the cliff then they start falling as they all screamed then a dog jumped down too and at tigress and she kept shooting it but then knocks into her and she fell off the car and down the cliff faster and po jumps down too

"hang on i will save you!"as his voice echoed

as tigress use her claws to hang on to the cliff wall but po had a hard time as he start screaming then tigress sighed and jumped down and catches him and she used

her claws and reached to another cliff wall as she bared her teeth cause po was getting heavy as the others hanged on to a cliff wall too did the same as Jerry

transformed back into a robot as they was now stuck

**THAT WAS SO CLOSE..I HOPE THEY CAN HANG ON!**


	3. Chapter 3:echos in the night sky

**DURING**** TO MOVIE/STORY THE TEAM WILL GROW INTO A SLOW BOND BUT WILL THIS BOND STAY FOREVER? PLZ REVIEW**

"WHAT DO WE DO!"as luna was hanging on tight to the cliff wall

as the all look up they hear mechanical howls as more mechanical dogs was peaking out from the top of the cliff then they use their sharp claws to help them walk on

the cliff walls at they was coming down to kill them

"omg..ORANGE TIGER LADY WHAT DO WE DO!"as tio yells at her

as tigress thought she looks down and there was deep water as she looked at the mechanical dogs then back down and the deep water she made her chose

"we jump"as she looks at them all

"WHAT..PLZ DON'T DO IT!"as po was putting his other paw on a cliff wall

"DO YOU RATHER DIE BY THEM!"as tigress yells at him while he was looking up at the dogs

"good point!"as po let's go he screams

then as tio,Jerry and luna did the same they all fell too,as tigress looks up she holds a grenade for a few minutes then toss it up in the air and she let's go of the cliff

wall,as the grenade is now up in the air by the mechanical dogs then BOOM and all the dogs die,as the team falls in the deep water as they all swam to the surface

and gasp for air they found them selves in a underground island-like there was trees and sand and coconuts

"i haven't seen all this since before the machines ruled the planet"as po was walking

*few hours later*

as it could be nightfall they all went to bed in the middle side of the island but tigress was still back near the water as she was sitting on the sand using a stick poking

at the campfire as she let the warmth dry her self then po stands a few feet from her

"what do you want panda.."as she said with no feeling

"oky first of all my name is po.."as po was walking over

"fine what do you want po.."as she still said with no feeling

"i wanted to say..thank you for joining the team"as po said with joy

"im not in the team.."as she had her ears down

"but..but i thought-"he was interrupted as tigress puts the stick down and got up and walked to him growling

"im not in the team..im only doing this cause i want to save my team not your'es!"as she yells at him

then po thought as he looked down then he walked away going to sleep with the others,as tigress sat back down poking the campfire with a stick..then a few minutes

later their was one more mechanical dog as it walked into the shadows then tigress stands up turning around then the dog saw the advantage and attacked as

tigress got her pistol but there was no more bullet as she growls then she thought again

"that golden tigress got the ammo!"as tigress start running

but the mechanical dog bites her leg and drags her down to the sand biting at her leg as she kicked it in the face with her other foot then it bites down again and she

growls in pain as her leg was bleeding now causing the dog to go in a frenzy as it start shaking her leg then po came out with a rife

"leave her alone!"as he start shooting the dog multiple times

then the dog falls down dead as po pulls tigress's leg out of the dog's mouth as her leg was bleeding fast then po starts to fix the wound as he grabs a medium sized leaf

"t-thank you"as tigress looks as po was wrapping the leaf around tigress's broken leg

"no problem i learn how to do this a few years ago"as he was done wrapping the leaf around tigress's leg

as they sat down there paws suddenly touched

"sorry!"as they both said in unison then laughed

then tigress stop laughing and then looked down

"why you save me?"as she then looks at him with a worried face

"because a teammate always look out for eachother"as he smiles then he lays down going to sleep

"a teammate.."as she start to remember what viper said

"_a teammate always look out for eachother..no matter what"as flashback viper tells flashback tigress_

then tigress looks at sleeping po as slowly smiles then she lays down too going to sleep

* * *

*day time*

as po wakes up and stands he see tigress who slept at the other side then she got up too, then tio and luna came with coconuts

"hay guys look what we got!"as luna smiled when she throws po one and he catches it

but tigress didn't see it coming and it hits her in the head and she passed out

"man shes going to kill you when she wakes up"as tio looks at luna

then from the surface it was starting to rain as all that rain came down here too as they try to cover themselves,as Jerry comes po went to him

"Jerry can you become a tent or something?!"as po's eyes widen

"yes"as Jerry said as he didn't have a mouth but a panel to talk

"great become one!"as po smiles

"im sorry po but i cannot.."as Jerry was floating

"i only follow cadet tigress's commands it is in my program"as he shakes his head

then po drags passed out tigress from the sand and to Jerry and start using his paw to move her mouth

"um yes turn into a tent Jerry and make it quick"as po trys to sound like tigress while moving her mouth

"do you think im stupid?"as Jerry's robot eyes narrowed

then they all sighed except for Jerry as they all sat in the rain

**OOOO LUNA YOU THREW A COCONUT AT TIGRESS :( AND NOW ITS RAINING..YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE SOGGY ALL DAY ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4:rescue crane

**I LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS MOVIE/STORY IS TRON-LIKE MIX WITH THAT ANIMATED MOVIE"9" CAUSE I LOVE BOTH THEIR MOVIES ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

as tigress beings to move they all look at her

"look she waking up"as luna sat by her

"luna you should start running"as tio came to her

"she wouldn't hit me it was a accident"

then tigress opened her eyes as luna was by her

"hi!"as luna waves at her

then tigress punched luna in the nose, then luna puts her paws on her nose whining and when she wasn't looking where she was going she tripped on a rock and fell

then tigress came at her draging her broken leg and she had a pistol as she was aiming at luna's head

"IT WAS JUST A COCONUT..LADY!"as luna yells while scooting backwards away

"a coconut?"as tigress stops and lowers the pistol

"what is your name?"as tigress looks at the golden tigress

"l-luna.."as she got up

"and you!?"as she points the gun at tio

"tio..m-my name is tio..omg lady why can't you put your gun down!"as he put his hands up in the air

"my name is not lady, it's tigress got it!"as she was getting ready to aim

"yes,yes i get it!"as tio ran to luna

"tigress,luna and tio.."as po smiles walking to them

then they all see something up ahead as they turn around as tigress was having a hard time since her leg was still healing then po came and carried her and start

walking with the others as tigress looks at him then at the ground

"ive never been carried before.."as tigress said

"really?..never?"as po gasped as tigress shakes her head

as they came to the place they all backed up to the wall as they see a sleeping mechanical dragon body with a long neck and a skull for a head with tentacles on its

back and had sharp claws and it's tail was spiky

"what now?"as po whispers at tigress

as tigress leans over to take a better look she sees someone frozen behind the monster

"crane!"she yelled

then the monster woke up growling as his tentacles start whipping

"whos there i don't got all day"as his jaw was crackling

then he use his long neck and without making a move he use his long neck to stretch to what ever made the sound then he spots them..but he spots tigress the most

"YOU!..THE MASTER WILL BE MOST PLEASED TO SEE YOU ON HIS WALL"as he grabbed her with one of his tentacles as she kept shooting him

"TIGRESS!"they all said in unison

then he grabbed po too and as luna and tio trys to dodge the grabbing tentacles but it got luna too as she trys to hang on to tio who was holding her paws but then

tentacle pulls her and she let go

"TIGRESS,PO,LUNA!"as tio yells

then he backs up to another wall as the monster didn't see him gone as tio thought he takes out his flamethrower and grins

"tio!"as luna kept yelling

then tio came as he saw a vine then tigress sees Jerry

"Jerry axe now!"she yelled at him

then Jerry turns into a blue axe and cuts all the tentacles as the monster roars then tio comes running as he grab the vine and start swinging up high then while still

holding on to the vine he start running while on the wall going around and around at the monster then he use his flamethrower and burns the monster as it roars

"BURN BABY BURN WOO!"as he kept running

then the monster trys to claw him but tio dodges, then he jumps and he start swinging on the vine around and around again burning the monster completely as the

monster was trying to get the fire off of him,tigress and po helps eachother grab crane and runs out of here as luna followed and tio was coming too as the monster

was going to explode as they all was out the place started to crumble down as the monster had just exploded

"omg that was close"as po was pacing as he was carrying tigress

then tio comes flying at them and is on tigress's lap

"hi?"as he waves at her

then tigress growls

"would you plz get off of me"as she says it slow then throws him at luna who was carrying the frozen crane

"wth..tigress!"as luna was getting up

then they all went back at the cliff as tigress looks at her foot then at frozen crane

"we climb up.."then tigress jumps out of po's arms and jumped on his back

as they start climbing luna and tio use one paw to carry frozen crane and the other to climb as po was slipping he keeps climbing, as they reach the surface they see

down their the monster wasn't dead and was coming after them as half of his skull was blown off causing sparks and his left arm as blown off and his tentacle was still

gone as he start climbing up with his one arm he growls

"ima kill you all"as he spits sparks

then they all backed up as he was now to the surface

"RUN!"po yells as they all went running

"Jerry..car hurry!"as tigress tells him as po couldn't run no more

as they all hopped in the monster was after them roaring in anger

"what do we do now?"as luna was panicking

"i don't know let try to stay calm!"as tio was going crazy

as tigress kept driving she couldn't think with everyone talking

"QUIET!"

then the monster stomps his feet to the ground causing a crack in the earth as it start following tigress and the rest as tigress looks she start steering and turning

then start moving the car zig-zag but it still followed then as it makes a ramp infront of them they all start flying

"AHHHHH"they all shouted

then they crashed as they all fell on the floor as Jerry was too weak so he transformed back into his little robot form then as they was close to the HQ as po turns

around the monster was closing in as they all dragged to the HQ as tigress sees 2 cyborg guards guarding the gate

"CLOSE THE GATE AND SET UP A 73-G4!"as she yelled at them while dragging inside the gate

as the cyborgs get's their guns and use a robot darts and shoots 40 times then the monster falls to the ground passed out

*few hours later*

the scientist trys to reboot it and fix it as po,luna and tio went running into the operating room as tigress was getting her leg fixed

"tigress?"as po put her ear behind the door

"come in.."as tigress said

then they all came in as the nurse just got done stitching up tigress's wounded leg as she beings to move it around

"oky..if you leg start hurting..lay down for a bit and it will were off"as the nurse said while tigress was nodding

as the nurse left po rushed and gave tigress and big hug as she felt like she was going to be squeezed to death

"po...oky"as she was groaning

"AHHH..PO..STOP!"as her eyes widen as she felt like a bone was going to brake

"omg..sorry..tigress got carried away...my hugs always get carried away"as he smiled letting tigress go

"yah..trust us it does not end well.."as tio smiled

then as they all start walking out of the room and went to shifu as he was examining crane

"you guys made it..good for you...but you have more heros to rescue"as he got done examining frozen crane

"they are holding soldier's monkey..at a hold abandon factory...and mantis as a old amusement park"as he shows it up on the computer

"you four need to find them..before cyborg tai-lung finds out that frozen crane is gone..he has viper.."

then everyone gasp except tigress who growled

**:O..ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS LEFT UNTIL CHRISTMAS :D...AND IMA MAKE A SNEAK PEEK** **OF THE UPCOMING SERIES I MADE CALLED...THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR ITS ABOUT LUNA BEFORE SHE WAS 16..FROM BIRTH..TO CHILDHOOD..TO MID-TEENS..IT WILL BE MADE MAYBE ON JANUARY OR AFTER I FINISH THIS MOVIE ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5:the date

**ROMANCE ON THIS CHAPTER AS PO ASK TIGRESS OUT BEFORE THEY ALL START FINDING MORE OF THE FURIOUS FIVE PLZ REVIEW**

"okay guys Ima do it"as po was walking back and forth"ima ask tigress out"

"good luck then po"as tio pats po's back

"i think you two would be a wonderful couple"as luna was sitting down swinging her legs back and forth

"you think so?..i mean what if she says no?"as po was getting worried

"who will say no?"as tigress came in surprising everyone

"t-tigress!? we didn't see you coming"as po backed up

"yah haven't you heard of knocking?"as luna was going to hide under her bed

"yes..but while i was walking past all of you're room i heard you guys talking about me"as tigress walked towards them

"um t-tigress..i-i was wondering if you um.."as po trys to find his voice

"yes?"as tigress waited for his awnser

"would you like..to go on a date with me..just for one night?"as po was shaking

"..."as tigress's ear twitch

"okay.."she said flat as she walked out

"oky?..oh oky!..so when do i pick you up?"as he asked her with happiness

"how about at 8:00"as she was going to close their door

"oky"as po shakes his head up and down

then she close the door,then po jumps up in the air

"YAHOOOO!"

"tigress said yes!..oh what do i do?"as po said quickly

"just..dress up,go eat while listening to music..*sigh* so romantic"as luna clasp her paws together and put them on her cheek while leaning

"but what do i dress up and what music will i find perfect?"as po was looking into his wardrobe

"hay leave the dressing and music to me po"as luna point's at herself

"yah i will find where you guys can eat..at the nearest place at the HQ"as tio was typing up on the computer

"thx guys..group hug"as po went to them

"no po plz no!"as both luna and tio backed away

then po starts hugging them to death as their eyes almost look like they was going to pop out,then he let them go

"and po 1 thing"as luna covered her nose

"shower"as she starts waving

"what i smell that bad?"as he sniffs under his armpits

"awwwww"as his eyes rolled back

as po took a shower,luna was making po some clothes and a song as tio was looking up a close restaurant in the HQ as their was like 40 people,agents,cooks,musicians and bosses as some survived the attack of robots than some that wasn't all that lucky

"oky im done!"as luna holds up po's clothes

it was a tuxedo and she made a red bow with it,and she found a song too..a romantic song

"oky..can i have the clothes"as po had on a towel

as luna covered her eyes as she gave po the tuxedo as he puts it on

"well how do i look?"as po had on the tuxedo as he turns around for them to see

"it looks great on you po"as tio put's a thumbs up

"100%"as luna smiled

"thx guys"as he was going to look at his watch

"oh man its 7:59..ima be late picking up tigress!"as he start running out the door

"*sigh*..love.."as luna smiled

"yah..um luna i was wondering if you wanna go on a date some other time if you want?"as tio was rubbing the back of his head

"YES!"as luna clasped her paws together on her chest

"i mean..yes"as she went walking out too as she was going to the restaurant giving the singer the song

* * *

as po was at tigress door as he knocks,then he forgot something

"oh the flower!"as he takes out a red rose out of his pocket as holds it out as the door opens

"hello"as tigress shows up at the door as she had on a red sparkling vest and still had on black pants

"the dresses aren't what im into"as she start walking out

"um it's cool..oh..i got you something"as he gives the flower to her as she sniffs it

"lovely.."as they start walking to the restaurant

* * *

they reach a restaurant as their was one table in the middle,then a waiter went to them

"right this way plz"as he bows down then start walking as they followed

as they sit at the table luna comes giving the singer a song from a piece of paper as he starts reading it,he was a jaguar

[whistle]

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_

as he looks real hard at the words

* * *

_Wasn't searching for an answer_  
_In the moonlight when I saw your face_

then he knows this song as he puts the paper in his pocket and start singing

* * *

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_  
_Out from under moon beams_  
_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze_

as tigress was looking at the menu while po was busy looking at tigress

* * *

_I know I'm feeling so much more_  
_Than ever before_

then tigress looks at him as he quickly holds up the menu

* * *

_And so I'm giving more to you_  
_Than I thought I could do_

then the waiter comes to them

"what will it be?"

"um i will have the spaghetti..not too much sauce"as tigress put's the menu down

"um..i will have the same thing"as po who didn't look at the menu at the first place

* * *

_Don't know how it happened_  
_Don't know why but you don't really_  
_Need a reason when the stars shine_

as po and tigress tapped their paws on the table waiting as they didn't look at each other  
_Just to fall in love_

* * *

as the waiter came with one big plate of spaghetti

"im sorry but this is the last of it..so..bonapati"as he sets the big plate down

then po and tigress looked at each other then they both grabbed a fork then tigress slowly eat as po couldn't stop eating but he eat slowly

_Made to love each other,made to be together_  
_For a life time_  
_In the sunshine flying in the sky_

* * *

as they finished as they waited for the waiter to take the bill as tigress was trying to look the other way as she looked up and down and left and right

_I know I'm feeling so much more_  
_Than ever before_  
_And so I'm giving more to you_  
_Than I thought I could do, oh_

* * *

then as they looked at each other there was a spark was they was looking the other way checking their breath

_Now I know love is real_  
_So when sky high,as the angels try_

as they lean over getting ready to kiss

* * *

_Leaving you and I, fly love._

then po and tigress kissed as tigress leaned her head

* * *

as tigress opened her eyes she see what she has done

"NO!"as she backs away braking the kiss

"im sorry po..but i don't need someone to love me..not anymore"as she walks away

"why?"as he got up

"it's hard to explain"as she kept walking as he followed

**:O THEY KISSED AND WHAT IS TIGRESS HIDING? -_-...WILL SHE TELL HIM?..WILL THEY EVER BECOME A COUPLE?..WILL THEY ALL RESCUE ALL OF THE FIVE?!..."FLY LOVE BY JAMIE FOXX"...HES SINGING..SO CALM..SO..SOTHING **


	6. Chapter 6:my life

**WHAT ARE YOU HIDING TIGRESS AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER?..SOMEONE HURT YOU?..BRAKEUP?..PLZ REVIEW**

"ahhh there you two are..i need both of you to do something"said shifu as he went to luna and tio

"what?..kicking butt?"as tio took out his gun

"yes,well we don't know but one of the robots guarding mantis said he surrender and give us mantis"said shifu

"hmmm...this is totally a trap"said tio as he crossed his arms

"exacly..so be careful..and wheres tigress...and that fat panda?"as shifu keeps turning around

"oh..they on a date.."said luna as she got ready to go

"WHAT!"

"um..was they not supposed to?"as luna was confused

"yes..no..ugh"as shifu was confused too

"it's a hard story..that she told me..and she never said she wanna never date a guy again"as he looked up at them

"why..what happend?"as luna and tio got curious

"none of your bussness..now go!"as shifu points at the door

as they went out the door shifu rubs his head

"oh my"

* * *

as po was trying to catch up to tigress as she kept running

"wait!..WAIT!"as po takes out a paw trying to tell her to wait

as tigress thought..maybe it's okay to tell him as she sighed and stopped as she looked down

"t-thank you"as po catched his breath

"tigress what do you mean..never?..what happened?"as po put's his paw on her shoulder

"it was a long time ago"as she was going to start the flashback

"wait..how long"as po's eyes widen

"15 years ago.."said tigress as they start walking

_shows 18-year-old tigress in the C.U.R.S.T.A academy_

_"i was a young cadet at the C.U.R.S.T.A academy..i was the 2nd proud student to shifu"said out of flash back tigress_

_18-year-old tigress holds a gun behind her back like all the other cadets then a muscle tiger stands behind shifu and when tai-lung wasn't evil_

_"that's when i saw him as i looked up he looked at me too but i quickly looked back down"said out of flash back tigress_

_"i see you like him tigress"said 19 year old viper_

_"viper i barely know him"said tigress as she stand up tall_

_"tigress!..viper give me 80 push ups for talking!"as the general yells at them_

_"but i can't do 80 push ups..i have no hands"said viper_

_"THEN THINK SOMETHING UP!..NOW GIVE ME 80"as the general yells to the top of hs lungs_

_then tigress and viper dropped down to the ground and does 80 push ups_

_*20 minutes later*_

_as tigress was done she wipe the sweat from her head then the muscle tiger took out a paw_

_"hi.."he said _

_"hi"as tigress took his paw and he pulls her up_

_"i hear your shifu's 2nd proud student"_

_"yah?"_

_"say wanna go grab a bite?"as he grins_

_"but im training"_

_"SOLDIER JIM WHAT IS GODS NAME ARE YOU ASKING FOR THIS CADET!"as the general yelled so hard jim's fur was flowing_

_"SIR IM ASKING THIS CADET IF SHE WANNA GO EAT..DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"as he yelled more that the general_

_"well no soldier..cadet tigress you may go..but you come back"as the general excused tigress_

_"sir sir!"as she salutes him_

_as Jim and tigress start walking out of the academy as they start walking around the HQ_

_"so where do you wanna go?"as tigress was getting bored, training was the only thing fun too her_

_"like i said..lets go grab a bite"as they start going to a dinner_

_as they came out he quickly kissed her,and it was a surprise to her as she backed away from him_

_"what was that for!"_

_"cause i wanted to"as he grins_

_then tigress jumped on him and put a gun on his neck_

_"do that again and you will wish you didn't"_

_"oky..oky what ever you say kitty"then she pressed the gun to his neck_

_"you don't have the guts"as he knew she was bluffing_

_then she took the gun from hes neck and growled_

_"and as the months went by..we became friends"said out of flash back tigress_

_"we did everything together..train..fight..and did missions together"said out of flash back tigress_

_"till...the most stupidest thing ive done...we had sex"said out of flash back tigress said as she felt like she was going to cry..but she didn't_

_"then 8 months later..i was going to give birth...he took me down to an underground room"as out of flash back tigress growled_

_"i gave birth to a baby girl..and he came to me"as now 19-year-old tigress looked up at him_

_"i'll be takeing that now"as he took the baby_

_"thank you"then he gave her a paralyzing shot on her leg as her eyes widen_

_"for giving us a girl..il'l make sure she's in good use..to be evil"as he was walking away as tigress was on the ground as she looked as he took the baby_

_then he pushes a button on his watch and transformed into his normal self as he was still a tiger and he had on an eye patch and sharp teeth and a cyborg arm_

_"chrome!"as tigress growled as she couldn't get up_

_"yes tigress..find it a surprise?..i killed Jim 2 years ago on his mission and use this watch to transformed into him"_

_as tigress was spacing out..shes been friends with a bad guy..and had sex..and now gave birth to his child..she was ashamed..then she hears the baby cry as chrome walked away with it_

_"give me back my baby!"as tigress takes the shot out of her leg but she still couldn't get up_

_"bye tigress"then he walked out with the baby_

_"then 2 hours later shifu and viper found me on the ground..i woke up 2 days later..swering to my self that i will never date another guy again..as long as i live"as the flash back was going away as tigress was crying_

* * *

"po..he took my baby..i never saw her again"as her ears went down

"hay..it's oky..i bet she will see you soon"as he trys to comfort her

"po...i had sex with a bad guy..a criminal..and i never knew.."as she sat down on a bench

"so...how did you meet luna and tio?"as tigress looked at him as he sat at the bench too

"well i met tio eating at a dumpster when he was only 3..hes older than luna like..2 years older than her"as po trys to remember

"and what about luna?"as tigress felt like she knows her

* * *

as tio and luna kicks the door open and had their guns out looking around at the place

"nothing wrong around here"as tio was using a flashlight

then behind them was a giant robot who snickers then tio and luna slowly turns around

"AHHHH!"as they said in unison as the giant robot came at them

* * *

"i saw luna when she was just a cute..little baby..i was walking around then as a guy just got killed and dragged by cyber dogs i thought it was just their leftovers"as po said

"then i heard crying as i looked by a pile of trash i saw a baby golden tiger..and i picked it up and looked around"as po trys to remember

"i asked"hello..anyone lost a baby?"but none was around, and it was getting dark..so i took her in and named her luna"as po smiled

"a baby?"as tigress looked forward thinking

"po..what did luna look like..did she have a pink blanket?"as she stand up in front of him

"well when you say that..yes she did have a pink blanket"as he got up

"po..luna's my child!..i have to see her!"as tigress was shocked

"ahhh there you two are"as shifu came

"shifu..sir have you seen luna and tio?"as po bowed to shifu

"yes..i just sent them on a mission to retrieve mantis"

"WHAT!"said both po and tigress

* * *

as luna and tio was hanging upside down tied up on strong rope and millions of moving blades under them

"im starting to hate these missions"as luna said

"i know right"as tio was sighing

"SHUT IT!"as the giant robot was sharpening his claws

**:( SAD STORY :(..LUNA IS TIGRESS'S DAUGHTER..WELL WE ALL WOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW...POOR TIGRESS :(...POOR TIO AND LUNA:( AND THE GUY THAT DIED WAS CHROME AND WAS DRAGGED OFF...SERVES HIM RIGHT :_**


	7. Chapter 7:the trap

**IM STILL SHOCKED THAT LUNA IS PREGNANT ON THE DARK AGES _ ..IDK WHY IM SHOCKED _ PLZ REVIEW**

"think something up tio"as luna didn't like being upside down for a long time

"oky..oky"as tio thought of something

"HAY!"he said to the robot

"WHAT?"as the robot came to him

"i..um...i gota go pee"said tio

"nice one"said lun as she rolled her eyes

"no i really got to go pee"as tio was wiggling

"ewww well don't pee on me"as luna was swinging to the left

"here then"as the robot takes one of the monster cyber cat's litter box and puts it down almost by the blades

"wth..how am i going to pee if im tided up..and im not peeing on a litter box do i look like a pet to you?!"as tio was ticked off

* * *

as tigress and po was in the car they was driving to the robot's hideout

"Jerry tell us luna and tio's location"as tigress looked at the GPS

"they are at the amusement park"he said though the GPS

"of corse"as tigress speeds up

* * *

as the robot cuts off tio's rope and grabs him then tio took out his gun and shoots the robot in the eye as he leans on the switch as luna is being lowered down to the blades

"wow..smooth move tio"as luna starts wiggling

then tio pulls the switch on and off then it starts sparking

"aww man!"as he ducked as blades start flying everywhere

as the blades kept flying around one cut's the robot's head off as he starts sparking as it drips oil and the floor catches on fire

"tio get mantis"as luna was biting the rope

as tio sees frozen mantis on the top of a counter as he starts climbing he grabs him

"i got him!"as he holds it up then a mechanical falcon comes and grab frozen mantis along with tio

"SO NOT COOL!"as tio was getting farther and farther away

"TIO!"as she stops biting as she was free

then more blades start flying and she dodged them then as the fire was blocking the entrance, luna was now in the ring of fire as she gasp

* * *

"there it is...and..is that a fire?"as tigress looked out though the window still driving

then as the reached their they see luna then tigress thought

"Jerry fire hydrant and a water holes!"as tigress looked at Jerry

"yes cadet"as he formed then tigress grabs the water holes and start spraying at the fire

as the fire went down luna ran out

"a f-falcon got tio and mantis!"as she was catching her breath

then tigress hugs her

"daughter"

"huh?"as luna was confused

as tigress and po told her everything she sat down

"so my dad was a criminal?"as luna looked up at them

"yes"as tigress nodded

"so..ima be a criminal one day?"she said as she was worried

"no..you wont"as po sat by her

"we need to save mantis and tio"as luna forgot about them

* * *

as the Falcon was still flying it reached a tall base as it drops tio and mantis in a dark room

"hello?"as tio brushed him self

"hello"said cyborg tai-lung as he grins

**HOLY COW..CYBORG TAI-LUNG HAS MANTIS AND TIO NOW :O WILL THEY RESCUE THEM?**


	8. Chapter 8:getting back what we want

**WILL THEY GET TIO AND MANTIS?, OH AND ABOUT LUNA DO YOU THINK SHES GOING TO HAVE A CUB?,TWINS,OR TRIPLETS?..IF YOU KNOW **

**PM ME OR REVIEW IT..AND IF YOUR RIGHT..THEN YOUR RIGHT,MY SISTER IS GOING TO DO BOOK 2 SINCE IMA DO THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR **

**SERIES AND OTHER STUFF..AND DON'T WORRY SHE KNOWS WHAT SHES DOING SHE READ ALL THE BOOK 1 STORIES ^_^..ONLY ME,MY SIS **

**AND TIGRESSLOVER KNOWS ABOUT LUNA'S CUB OR CUBS :D**

"ahhh,t-tai-lung"as tio backs up

"um,you look nice"as he does a fake smile

as tai-luna extended his claws coming closer to tio

"oh plz don't kill me"as tio was reaching for his gun

"but let me kill YOU!"as he starts shooting

but tai-lung felt nothing as he swipes tio's gun and crushes it with his cyber paw,then his cyber arm turns into a plasma gun and targets at tio

"im too young to die!"as tio starts running

while tio kept running tai-luna keeps blasting but misses as tio keep running left and right

"HOLD STILL!"said tai-lung

then as tio was still running he hears a horn noise as a car comes crashing in and luna grabs tio's paw as the car starts falling out of the window

"pull me up!"said tio as they kept falling

as luna pulls him up the car lands and they kept driving,then a tai-lung sees them leave he whistles and as the gate open it shows 50 cyber dogs as they went after them

"um guys we got a problem!"said po as he turns around

then tigress looks too then grins

"then i guess it's a good time to use this!"as she presses a red button under the GPS

then parts of the car start to separate as each seat everyone is sitting turns into a motorcycles as each motorcycle was different

"AWWW YEH!"as po went in high-speed

"THIS IS SO COOL"said tio as he followed po

then few cyber dogs went after po as he grins,as he was now riding to the top of a cliff

"AWW MAN THESE MOTORCYCLE ARE COOL!"he said with excitement

then he sees a near by ramp as he had idea,as the cyber dogs was climbing up to the cliff

"HAY DOGGIES"said po as the dogs looked up

po start going up the ramp he starts flying in slow motion and turns the motorcycle upside down as he start shooting the dogs with his rifle while smiling,then

as he lands, all the dogs was dead as he looks down as tigress was on a motorcycle too as dogs chased after her too

* * *

"so you doggies wanna play huh?"as she starts to speed up

then she leans her back on the seat and start shooting while upside down

"awww man she's awesome"said po

"she bad"said tio while grinning

"nope..shes good"as luna smiled

then as tigress leans back up and stops driving as all the doggies died then she looked up at tai-lung like he was going to overload as he roared with anger

"THIS AN'T THE END TIGRESS..JUST YOU WAIT!"as he shakes his fist at her while she drives away

as they all was driving together tio takes out mantis from his pocket

"i got him"

**WOOT...NOW YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT HALF OF TAI-LUNG LOOKS LIKE..WAIT UNTIL HE BRINGS OUT HIS BIG DOG..YEP IT'S A BIG DOG..AND THEY GOT MANTIS 2 DOWN 2 MORE TO GO :D**


	9. Chapter 9:getting monkey

**SORRY PEOPLE BUT BOOK 2 IS GOING TO BE ON JANUARY 12th :3**

"what do we do now tai-lung?"said a voice in the dark

"we go to the HQ"he said as he crept into the darkness

"and this time,no mercy"as his eyes glowed red into the shadows as a beast came too him

* * *

"we need to get viper and monkey"said tigress as they all was still driving into the dusty fields

"how are we going to do that..now that tai-lung knows we looking for them"said po as he drives next to her

"hay,guys how about we split up?"as tio said while driving with style

"no!"they all said

"wait, maybe he's on to something"as tigress start to think

"i am?"as tio was confused

"yes,you and luna go find monkey,me and po will find viper"as tigress tells them

as they all split up in two, tigress and po went right and luna and tio went left

"theirs a cave near by"as tigress said as she and po drives inside the cave

* * *

as luna and tio finds a place they start driving slowly as they went in

"i hope this isn't a trap again"said tio as he holds up a flashlight while driving

"yah i don't like being hanged upside down"as luna stopped driving

* * *

"we go on foot now"as tigress get's off the motorcycle

"oky"said po as he looked up at the dark, spooky cave

while they kept walking deeper and deeper into the cave po was concerned

"so,about last night-"as po was intrupted as tigress lights a match on a torch

as she walks to the right not paying attention to po's questions

"oky,lets not talk about last night then"as po followed as he was almost separated from her

"i thought shifu said that tai-lung has viper?"as po gets in front of tigress as she stops

"theirs lots of things we don't know about tai-lung..when he knows what we are after"as she softly pushes po out of her way

"why you always so mad?"as po kept walking in front of her

"im not mad"as she softly pushes po out of the way again

"yes you are"as po grins folding his arms while stopping

"i am not"as tigress stayed calm

"oh im sorry then"as po slowly kept walking

then in the shadows something throws a small rock at the back of tigress's head

"Did you just throned a rock at me?"as she rubs the back of her head and turns looking at him

"no?"as po kept walking with her

"look po i don't know why your throwing a rock at me and asking me if im mad,but i wish if you stopped"as she looks directly at him

"tigress i didn't throw the rock at you"as po was trying to reason with her

"oky"she said as they kept walking

then a medium-sized rock hits tigress and she face slams on a mud puddle as she drops the torch and it went out

"tigress?"as po backs up a bit

as tigress takes her head out of the mud she growls at po

"now im mad!"as she jumps on him and they start rolling

when they stop tigress stands at a water puddle

"im tired of your lies po!"as she points at him

"tigress i didn't do it!"

as they was in the middle of an underground cave,then from the ceiling a creature smiles creepy

"hehehe"as he kept walking on the ceiling

then as tigress was running at po the ground started shaking while they backed up then the ground crumbled and they start falling deeper into the cave

"AHHHHHHH"the both said while falling

as po falls to the ground on his back, tigress falls on top of him as she leans her head up a bit and put her paws on his chest

"so..just use two here,alone,in the dark"as po smiled

"are you trying to make this a romantic evening huh?"as tigress leans her head back again as her eyebrows went up as she grins

"Well it's not working"as she tugs on his chest as her nose touches his nose while growling

then she got off of him and they start walking around

"ugh where are we?"as po got up too

"how should i know you made me drop the torch!"as tigress thinks po was behind her

"tigress i didn't do it, and you're a feline can't all felines see in the dark?"as po thought tigress was in front of him

"i knew that"as tigress start seeing in the dark

"where are you i can't see you"said po as he moves his arms around thinking theirs a light switch

then tigress hears hard breathing as their was tapping noises and water dripping

"we are not alone po"as tigress said as her voice was calm

as tigress finds po she sees a red glow coming at them as in the dark the creature grins,it was a spider-like mechanical creature with 6 arms and 8 legs and had a red hypnotic eye

"DON'T LOOK!"as tigress looks away but po didn't

"po!"as tigress wasn't happy as po's eyes turned red

"i can't help it..it's so bright and shiney"as po went walking towards it

"ugh like watching over a fly"as tigress covered her eyes and used her instincts

* * *

as luna and tio get off their motorcycles too they start walking slowly

"i wonder if po and tigress are alright?"as luna looks around

"yah i bet their alright"as tio finds a dusty old bottle cap

"yah i bet they are just fine"as he puts it in his pocket for his collections

"ewwww tio don't do that"as she slaps it out of his paw

"hay look its a spoon!"as tio grabs it

"tio!-"but luna was too busy looking at the spoon like it was so type of lever as the floor starts to sink down slowly

"woah"they both said

"jinx!"as tio points at her

as luna rolls her eyes and they started walking

"look!"as tio ran to a dusty statue

then he rubs the bit of dust on it and it shows a face

"monkey.."as tio stops whipping

**:O will tigress beat this thing in the dark? or will po and her become it's next meal...will luna be unjinxed?will they get monkey out with no creatures around?**


	10. Chapter 10:The bull

**IM BACK :D AND SORRY PEOPLE BUT BOOK 2 WILL JUST POP UP SOMEWHERE THIS YEAR :3 AND VEARY CREATIVE THE PLAN SOUNDS VERY GOOD BUT IT WILL MAKE THE MOVIE/STORY SHORT..BUT MAYBE TIGRESS WILL FIGHT TAI-LUNG..AND MAYBE SHE WILL GET HURT...BUT THEIR WILL BE BETRAYALS **

"your trespassing in the cave"said the voice as tigress keeps turning around

"who are you and why are you stalking us"as tigress takes out a gun

"hehehehe"said the voice

then out of nowhere tigress's gun falls to the ground and she growls,tigress then opens her eyes

"SHOW YOUR SELF!"as she bares her teeth and unleashed her claws st

as she turns around she sees it as the thing came running at her,tigress dodges the incoming webs

"po?"as she looks down seeing a passed out panda on the ground as he was being dragged away

"your trespassing"as a giant spider came at tigress and knocked her out and dragged her into the darkness

* * *

"oky luna you can talk sorry for jinxing you"as tio and luna was talking out with monkey

"i would've talked anyway"as luna carried monkey,then she hears a beep on her arm

"what was that?"as tio looked at her

"nothing!"as she slaps her arm and the sound went off

LUNA'S EYE VIEW

"low energy"

"low energy"

BACK TO NORMAL VIEW

luna starts to slow down

"oooo wow"as she starts breathing hard

"luna you oky?"as tio helps her set monkey down

"im fine tio"

"but you don't loo-"

"I SAID IM FINE!"as it looks like luna was gonna blow a fuse

then the ground start shaking

LUNA'S EYE VIEW

"DANGER!"

"DANGER!"

BACK TO NORMAL VIEW

"whats going on!"as tio backs up to her

"must..kill"as a giant bull like mechanical beast came from underground looking at them

"tio,don't freak out and hold my paw"as she takes out a paw while still looking at the beast

"luna why would i be afraid to hold your paw?"as he slowly takes her paw,grinning

then luna starts to have a jet pack coming out of her back

"oh man"as tio's eyes widen as he holds on to luna's paw tight and used his other paw to grab monkey

"ahhhhhhhhh"as tio screamed they went into high speed into the sky

"luna how come you didn't tell us!"as tio was hanging

"i just couldn't..i promise-"as she stopped talking knowing what she was going to say

"promise who?"as tio leaned over and looked at her

"no one"as she said with a deep and hated voice

"lets go find tigress and po..by the way i wonder how they are doing"as luna flied to the left

* * *

"tigress.."

"tigress.."

"TIGRESS!"

as tigress start moaning as she slowly opened her eyes

"oh good you awake"as po takes off her hand cuffs

"wha-what happened?"as tigress rubs her head

"i don't know..after i looked at that giant spider thing, everything just went blank to me"as po sat down

"we need to get out of here"as tigress put her paw on his shoulder

she looks up,seeing a small hole up in the cave

"there"as she points up

"we gonna go though that tiny thing?"as po's eyes narrowed as he looks up

"no we need to dig our way up their"she said as she kept jumping while digging her way

* * *

as luna and tio reaches the cave,luna's jet pack goes back in as she falls on her knees

"im oky"as she puts her paw at tio blocking him from coming to her

"look"said luna as she points

"they must be here"as they see their motorcycles

they been walking for 20 mins then they hear a voice

"po instead of sitting their moaning why not give me a boost"

"tigress"as both tio and luna said smiling

then luna start digging really fast

* * *

"wait..something is digging"as tigress backs away

"tio and luna at your service"as tio pops his head out of the hole as he pushes luna

"thank god you guys came,now lets get out of here"as tigress gives them a rope to grab on

"HEY!"as a giant spider guard came to the cell

"go go go go"as tigress help po get up there

"ESCAPEES!"as the giant spider yells,then lots of giant soldier spiders start to wake up

"we need to go"as they all start running as tigress calls for Jerry on her watch

"Jerry we need a pick up stat!"

"right away cadet"said Jerry from her watch

from outside,the motorcycle parts start to come back together back into a small floating robot

"next time..don't split up"as Jerry rubs his mechanical back

* * *

as tigress and the rest keep on running the soldier spiders was hot on their trail as they came bursting out in the cave

"keep running"as tigress stopped

"tigress!"as po looks at her

"JUST GO"as she turns around looking at the spiders

while the others kept running,tigress takes out a grenade and tapes it to a bomb and throws to the ground as the countdown starts while she starts running

"RUN FASTER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE"as she ran of all fours behind them

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

as they start running of their lives

"6"

"5"

"look i see a light!"as po points

"4"

"3"

"2"

the spiders start closing in

"1"

"0"

"have a nice day"then it explodes

all the spiders was burned and obliterated,as the team jumped out of the cave and fell to the ground they all gasp for air as they all was on their backs

"that...was awesome"as po keep breathing hard while looking at tigress, laughing

"it was wasn't it"as tigress said nicely

"lets not do that again"as tio felt like he was going to pass out,while tigress and po was laughing at him

"wow tio..can't handle the action?"as luna grins helping him up

"girl,you don't know me i would kick those spiders butt"as tio winks at her

then luna blushed then shakes her head

"so.."as she folds her arms,snickering

"oh yah we got monkey,and guess what luna can do-"as tio was gonna tell what luna can do

"um not now tio lets get back to HQ"as luna start walking with a worried face

"RAAAAAAAA"as they all hear someone roaring

"oh my god"as po eyes widen as they see a giant mechanical bull coming at them

"oh yah and while we got monkey,we woken a boss"as luna grins weakly

"YOU WOKEN THAT!"as tigress points at it

then Jerry came to tigress

"miss tigress im at your service"

"good,come Jerry i have a plan"as tigress and Jerry went running at the beast

tigress takes out a pistol and start shooting at it

then the giant bull mocks tigress

"can't kill me..miss kitty"as he laugh

"the name is tigress and yes i can kill you"she smiled as she had 2 grenades in her paw as she throws them in the slow motion and she starts walking away smiling as a explosion comes from behind her

"KAPOW!"as she grins

but the bull didn't die,but tigress still grins as she was trying to lure him at her then she start running on all fours to a near by lift

"you can't get away from me!"as he roared chasing her

"i think i can"as she jumps off the cliff

as tigress jumps down a cliff as the bull is behind her as Jerry was on her back like a backpack as it transformed into a jet pack and she super sonic fly's away while the bull falls to his death

"AHHHHHH"as he screamed while exploding

**AHHH IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK,AND WHATS UP WITH LUNA?**


	11. Chapter 11:Tigress's base

**I HAVE TO SAY,TIGRESS'S BASE SOUNDS COOL AND IM NOW 15! THURSDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY :D**

as the stars shined in the night sky, the team head back to HQ

"tigress you was amazing you like KAPOW THAT BULL!"as po leaned back on his seat

"yah well,it's not everyday that a bull trys to kill you"as she looks at him while driving,smiling

"yah especially giant ones"as tio laughs

"right luna?"as he looks over at her

"OMG LUNA!"as he put his paw on her

luna was shaking and sparking,her head was shaking like crazy and her eyes was red

"it's happening again"as po looks at her

"we need to go to our room quick"as po tells tigress who was getting worried

* * *

as they got there po takes out a shot from under luna's pillow and stabs it on her arm as she quickly calms down

"po whats wrong with her?"as tigress looks at po,knowing he was responsible for her all these years

"it happened like almost her whole life"said po

**flashback**

_"when she was a baby.."said out of flashback po_

_as a baby luna starts sparking and shaking_

"_it happens every 2 hours"_

_then kid luna starts having the same problem but her eyes was red_

**end flashback**

"so what is luna,some sort of..machine?"as tigress was getting more concerned

"yah but theirs m-"as po was gonna tell her more but she left

"oky?"as po blinks a few times

* * *

tigress starts walk running as she comes by a waterfall in the rain-forest cafe and she walks right in as their was nothing there but a wall

"password plz"as a computer scan board comes up at her

"i don't have time computer so open up this pass"as tigress growled

"y-yes miss tigress"then the floor start to spread as she start sliding down a tube

(background action music)

as tigress was now in a underground base she start walking

"computer re-boot 7/3956.1"

"good-day tigress"said the computer as everything turned on

the place was huge,big flat screen t.v,a giant computer screen,a kitchen,hot tub,water bed,training room,everything

"computer give the info of luna"as tigress looks at the giant computer screen as she sits down in a chair while drinking coffee and eat tofu

"luna,gender:female, age:15,color:golden,species:unknown,weakness:soap operas,being tied up,losing"as the computer looked up the info

"tell me about her problems"as tigress went to get more coffee

"top classified"said the computer

"LOOK IT UP...i need to know!"as tigress slams her coffee on the desk

"problems:low energy settings"as the computer shows a computer image of luna from the inside

"ALERT,ALERT!"said the computer

"computer show me the security footage"said tigress,growling

"tigress?..um tigress can we talk?"as po shows up on the screen

"ugh,let him in"as tigress said nicely

"very well miss tigress"as the computer said

"ahhhhh"as po comes sliding in the tube

"ugh alittle help"as only po's butt was sticking out

"hold on"as she came rushing to him

"rrrr suck in your gut"as she kept pulling

as po takes a deep breath and suck in his gut he slowly start coming out of the tube,then after 2 mins he came out

"wow,thank you tigress...um tigress?"as he didn't see her

"im under here"as she was mumbling as po was sitting on her

"what!?"as he couldn't hear her

"i said im under here!"

"oh!"as he got up and helped tigress

"sorry"

"it's oky"as she brushes her vest

"Woah this is where you live?"as po looks around then he sat down at the kitchen

"actually this is where me and my team used to live"as tigress sat down by him, pouring him some coffee

"tigress,what happened to them?"as po drinks his coffee

as tigress sighed she starts to remember

**FLASHBACK**

_"few days ago me and my team was out on a mission to stop cyber tai-lung"said out of flashback tigress_**  
**

_as flashback tigress and the rest came up at tai-lung's HQ they all looked up_

_"we was the greatest in the HQ"said out of flashback tigress_

_they jumped in the window_

_"hello furious five!"as flashback tai-lung came at them and attacked_

_"we was no mach for him,our guns had no effect on him"said out of flashback tigress_

_as the five backed up,tai-lung robot guards and generals circled around them_

_"we are no mach for them"said flashback viper_

_"no we keep fighting!"said flashback tigress_

_"i should'ive listen to viper..we all could'ive gotten out safe"said out of flashback tigress_

_"tigress we can't hold them off..go without us"said flashback monkey as he just got shot in the arm_

_"MONKEY!"said flashback tigress_

_then mantis got captured_

_"MANTIS"said tigress_

_then viper and crane got shocked and fell to the ground_

_"VIPER!,CRANE!"said tigress as she hears tai-lung laughing_

_as she backed up she jumped out the window but a piece of glass stabbed her in the arm_

_"AHHH"as she pulls it out and run_

_"i ran for hours and hours and all i could hear was the pain my teammates was in"said out of flashback tigress,while flashback tigress looked back while running_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"that's why i didn't want another team, because i have a team and i promise them that i would find them and bring them back"as tigress got up and put her paw on the wall_  
_

"i just..."as she was gonna slam her fist on the wall

"po..plz don't make the same mistake that i did...to show how brave your team can be can also bring them endanger"as she looks at him

"tigress,if your saying your a bad leader..your not,your a excellent leader and i would do anything to be in your team"as he trys to cheer her up

"really?..thank you po"as she sat down on the left side of the couch

"so what you looking up?"as po sat down on the right side of the couch

"im looking up luna's data banks and stuff"as tigress points at the computer screen

"oh cool,so you like..talk to the computer?"said po as he felt that tigress didn't have a social life

"yes..no typing unless you want to,but the computer can be stubborn sometimes"as tigress felt like she was gonna fall asleep

"stubborn?,why you say that?"said po as he turns around looking at it

"computer,i command you to tell me whats my favorite color"as po trys to talk like he was in charge around here

"blue.."said the computer with no interest with his questions

"how many fingers am i holding behind my back?"as po puts up 3 fingers

"easy 3,your questions are bothering my programs..."said the computer

"wow,you saying my questions aren't good for you?"as po narrow his eyes

"yes that's exactly what im saying"said the computer

"yah well,i don't like your...um"as he looks around

"your wires,plugs,and your dirty glass screen"as po grins

"aww how dare you,you are looking at the high class master computer"as the computer was getting mad

"well why is the "master computer"complaining?"as po knew he was getting to her

"i don't complain!"said the computer

"oky then show us some movies"master computer""said po,looking back at tigress

"oky maybe i will!"said the computer as millions of movies showed up on the screen

"hehehe and it say it's the master computer"as po knew he tricked the computer into doing this

"ooo lets watch the lion king!"as po sat down next to her

*few mins later*

**po:**_I can see what's happening(as po says what timon says)_

_**po:**what?_

_**po:**and they don't have a clue(then tigress slowly looks at po looking at him awkward)_

_**po:**who?_

_**po:**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two(as po bumps tigress's shoulder)_

_**po:**oh.._

_**po:**Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere(as po stands up on the couch slowly waving his paw)  
And with all this romantic atmosphere(then he quickly got down and holds both of tigress's shoulders and leans)  
Disaster's in the air!(then he quickly starts shaking her)_

_"_PO!"as tigress growls

"just watch the movie!"as she points at the screen as she looked the other way

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

_**simba:**So many things to tell her,(as po looks at tigress who was looking the other way as she had her head on the couch arm)  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

_**nala:**He's holding back, he's hiding.(as tigress flings a dust bunny,then she slowly looks back at po who kept watching the lion king)  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is,  
The king I see inside?_

_can you feel the love tonight?(as both tigress and po looks at simba jumps in the water)  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far(as po looks at tigress who watched the movie)  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties(then tigress slowly leans on po's shoulders and falls asleep)  
Love is where they are(as po smiles he slowly had his head on her head and falls asleep too)_

_**timon:**And if he falls in love tonight(as the scene starts to zoom out)  
It can be assumed_

_**pumbaa:**His carefree days with us are history_

_**both:**In short, our pal is doomed!(as the scene now shows the stars twinkling in the night sky)_

* * *

as tio fell asleep in his bed he was sucking his thumb as a shadow appeared walking slowly at him

"no more muffins"as tio mumbles in his sleep

"huh?"he wakes up seeing a shadow with light blue eyes

"ahhh!"as he just got knocked out

**IMA DO THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY MAYBE...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BLOW EVERYONE AWAY MAYBE...AWWW TIGRESS AND PO LOOK CUTE TOGETHER SLEEPING..CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT BY TIMON AND PUMBAA **


	12. Chapter 12:betrayal

**WHOS THE BETRAYER _ WELL SOME OF YOU MIGHT ALREADY KNOW**

****"DANGER! DANGER!"said the computer back at tigress's base

"mmmm..what?"as tigress slowly opened her eyes

"po...PO WAKE UP!"as tigress got up running to the computer

"cyber tai-lung is on his way!"said the computer and it picks up tai-lung on the screen

"what?"as tigress eyes widen

then someone tied up po who's eyes widen

"po?"as tigress turns around

then she goes back at looking at the computer then he hears foot steps and she takes out her gun

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PO?!"as she looked at the figure,then she feel like she seen them blue eyes before

then in a flash the figure came to her and whispers in her ear

"the same thing im gonna do to you"as the figure knocks tigress out cold

* * *

as the HQ was now on fire people was held captive as robot soldiers came and grabbed them

"ahhh,i love the sound of screaming"as cyber tai-lung breaths in and out

"sir one of your students captured the team"as a skinny robot came to him

"excellent,all according to plan"as he laughed in the night sky

* * *

as tigress wakes up she finds her self in a jail,again

"ugh where are we?"as she stands up

"mmmm"as tio rubs his head

"wait...where luna!?"as tio started to panic

"ugh my head"as po got up

then a group of solder robots came with collars and hand cuffs

"you are request to see the all mighty powerful cyber tai-lung"as the robots puts the collars on their necks and hand cuffed them

as they reached the place everything was big,lots of working robots,guarding robots,k-9 robots

"i see you 3 are awake?"as cyber tai-lung was sitting in his seat grinning

"what do you want with us?!"as tigress growls

"ahh my sweet tigress,it's not me that want you..it's she that wants you"as cyber tai-lung points up

"who?"as tigress was confused

as they all looked up their was a figure sitting up on a pole up their then she came down

"me.."as luna came out of the dark

as they all gasp

"luna?!..how could you do this?!"as tio felt like he was heartbroken

"mmm my sweet tio..im sorry but why not ask her!"as she growls at tigress

then they all looked at her even the robots that was working

"i don't know what your talking about?"as tigress eyes narrowed

"oh you don't do you..tai-lung told me that you killed dad and left him out their to die,and you left me too"as luna felt like she was gonna cry

"luna that is not true,your dad was a villain who only wanted me to have his kid so he can raise you to be evil"as tigress looked at her

"um tigress,back at the HQ i was trying to tell you more about luna but you left"as po turns his head and looks at both of them

"what?"as tigress wanted to hear

"when luna was 4 a bunch of robots came,i tried to hide her but it was too late,they took her"as po trys not to cry

"then 9 years later luna mysteriously came back,but not like her self"

"thats right,i was trained by cyber tai-lung all these years"as luna growls while circling around tigress

"everyday all i could think about,is killing you..and when i found out you was my mother,i knew right away it was time"

"luna you don't need to do this,theirs good in you"as tigress trys to reason with her

then luna stops walking for a minute and looks down

"lets get this started shall we?"as cyber tai-lung looks at her

then all the robots start getting out of the room,as luna slowly comes at tigress as she had a gun

"luna plz"as tigress eyes widen

then luna drops the gun in front of her

"fight me..."as luna said calm

"luna no i wont.."as tigress stand up while her hand cuffs came off

"i think you will"as luna's paw transform into a big dual gun

**:O LUNA...SO IT'S LUNA WHOS BETRAYING...WILL TIGRESS FIGHT HER?...IN THIS MOTHER AND DAUGHTER BRAWL!**


	13. Chapter 13:mother vs daughter

**IT'S THE BATTLE OF BATTLES,THE BIGGEST BATTLE KNOWN TO MANKIND NAH JUST JOKING AROUND A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER BATTLE! WHO WILL WIN? TIGRESS OR LUNA**

"luna stop this isn't like you"said po

then cyber tai-lung slaps po

"SHUT UP"

"don't hurt po or tio"as luna growls at tai-lung

"IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR JOB I WILL"as tai-lung was all in her face

"yes sir"as luna sighed and aims at tigress head

then their was a blast at luna's face as she roars

"hang on cadet tigress"as Jerry was in front of tigress

"hahahaha you know Jerry i always liked your spirit,but i have to say your gonna lose"as luna snickers

"that's why i brought company"as Jerry presses a button on his chest

soon the place start shaking

"Jerry whats going on?"as tigress had trouble standing up

"just someone to help us"said Jerry

then a giant monster robot came,it was the giant robot that chased after them from the underground place

"ROAR!"

"so,you made one of my generals go against me?"as tai-lung growls at them

"oky,i'll play your little game"then he whistles real loud like you can hear it a mile away

then their was a giant howl as a three-headed giant mechanical dog came into the room growling,and from outside it started to rain real hard and their was thunder and lightning

"attack!"as tai-lung looks at the big dog

soon the dog attacks the giant monster robot as they went rolling out the window as the glass shattered

everyone dodged the incoming glass,but one sharp glass hit luna's arm and cuts it as her arm falls to the ground,then luna bares her teeth when he goes on her knees as a cable like wire connected her arm again and it went back where it was

"omg luna!,what have they done to you?"as tigress bend down and put her paws on luna's shoulders

"What did you do to me?"as luna looks at her with a mad stare,as she felt like she was gonna cry

then luna slaps tigress real hard she went flying all the way to the other side

"TIGRESS!"as po watches

it starts to storm as a lighting flashes

"EVERY DAY,EVERY YEAR I WAS TRAINED TO KILL YOU!"as luna comes stomping

"i learned all your skills,i know about your life.."as luna picks her up with one paw by the neck

"your mom died when you was 5,she died during a mission when hot tar fell on her"as luna start holding her neck real tight

"your dad died 6 years after your mom died,he died from doing suicide"then luna starts to squeeze

soon tigress start to choke,then a loud thunder and another lighting flash comes

"and you wanna know why i wanna kill you?"as luna grins

"it's because, you left me,you never thought twice to look for me,ALL YOU DID WAS SWEAR TO YOURSELF!"as luna started to cry

"and to think you would've been great with po"as luna unleashes her claws

"NO!"as tigress quickly takes out a pistol from her pocket and shoots luna

"ahh!"as luna drops tigress

"i wont let all these lies get to you luna"as tigress holds up her gun pointing at luna as she slowly circles around her

"they are not lies and,and...your already too late!"as luna ram into tigress and they went out the window braking the glass in the process

as they fell down into the muddy ground from the rain,tigress slowly gets up as she broken her left arm,while luna quickly got up and her paw transforms into a dual gun again

"this is where it ends,mother"she quickly starts shooting

tigress runs behind a rock as luna starts shooting,as tigress was breathing hard she finds a bazooka in the rubble of the things that fell and she grabs it

"eat this,luna"as she aims at luna then fires

as luna gasp it hits her and there was a big explosion as luna's body parts start falling after the explosion,then her head was on the ground but her bottom jaw was missing and her eyes start flashing red,while tigress was still breathing hard after watching that she laid on the rock thinking it was over,then she hears a beeping noise as she looks up at the body parts she sees a glowing golden orb which was luna's life force

"dammit.."as tigress turns back around,growling as she knew it was really not over

then the orb start floating as luna's body parts start to circle around it as she was coming back together,soon she was back on the ground,growling at tigress who hid behind the rock,luna then stomps real hard that a crack on the ground went all the way to the rock and it broke in half making tigress be exposed to luna

"NOW DIE!"as luna yells out loud as 4 missiles came from her chest

tigress dodges the incoming missiles as she takes out a dagger ready to strike but when she jumped as another missile came at her it quickly turns back around aiming at her,as she passed luna while running from the missile as she was getting farther away from luna then there was another explosion

"AHHHH!"as tigress was blown back as she was almost close to being blown up

"ah...shit"when tigress looks at her leg as the dagger she had was now stabbed in her leg as it start to bleed

* * *

"po what do we do?"as tio whispers

"i don't know"as po trys to think

"hay can you chew these ropes?"as po looks at tio who thought it was awkward

"um.."as he looks away

"come on tio..plz?"as po does a friendly smile

"i'll give you my deserts for a day"

as tio looks at him for a min then looks away

"oky a week?"

tio still looked away

"2 weeks"

"deal.."then tio start chewing on po's rope

* * *

tigress bites her lip as she grabs the handle of the dagger as breathes slowly,then she quickly pulls it out

"GAHHH!"as she screams,then she tares a bit of her leg pants to wrap up the wound as she got up

"so your still walking huh?"as luna comes walking

**:O TIGRESS IS REALLY HURT,HURRY UP TIO AND PO SHE NEEDS YOU,WILL THIS BE THE END WILL LUNA BE STOPPED?,WILL THE WORLD BE SAVED FROM CYBER TAI-LUNG AND WILL WINTER BREAK COME EARLY D:**


	14. Chapter 14:good?

**WHAT WILL TIGRESS DO?,WHERES TIO AND PO WHEN YOU NEED THEM D:**

"luna plz"as tigress said weakly

but luna didn't listen as she jumped on her mom holding both her arms down to the ground and opens her mouth wide as a red beam laser starts to show

"HAY!"said a voice,as luna stops and look where the voice was coming from

"leave her alone luna!"said po as him and tio stands there with lots of weapons in their paws

"you think those weapons can stop me?"said luna as she grins while tigress was struggling to get out of her arm holding grip

"no,this can"as po fires and luna got up then it hit her,she was now in a blue giant bubble

"huh?,let me out!"as luna hits the blue giant bubble

"sorry luna but it's for your own good"as po helps tigress up

"i said,let me OUT!"as she smash her fist on the bubble she was eventually out

"now you all will die"as her eyes turned red

then po jumped on her

"i don't think so"as he really hold her down

as luna got angry she then had lasers come out from her eyes and it hit po on the forehead

"that's gonna hurt in the morning"said tio while po was biting his lip while looking at his forehead as a little dot was smoking on his forehead

"oky luna,prepare to get hurt"as po,tio and tigress stand together

"RAAA"as tai-lung comes flying and grabbed po,as the both went flying to a near by mountain top

"tigress go help po"said tio

"what about you?"she said

"don't worry about me,i got this"as he smiled

then tigress smiled too and ran on all fours going to help po

"oky,luna plz you don't have to be this way"as tio trys to ask her to be good again

"why should i?"as luna growls,as she pounced on him and a mini sharp blade was replaced as her tongue as she was gonna kill tio

"luna plz,i know your good,your not evil your just mad"as he looks at her straight in the eye

"not mad like in crazy i mean mad like your angry"as tio had a worried face

luna then start thinking,is this who she is?,being evil or good?,then she takes out the mini blade again and start leaning as tio closes his eyes,then as he felt like he was free to get up he opened his eyes as looked as luna disappeared

* * *

"times up panda"as tai-lung throws him

po fell to the ground,then tai-lung who was still flying transformed his paw into a plasma gun and shoot the rocks and po turns around seeing rocks started falling down

"ahhh!"as po now covered in a pile of rocks

"hahahahaha!"as tai-lung laughs,then someone shot him in the head as he turns

"PO!"as tigress ran to the pile of rocks

as she pulls the heavy rocks out she finds a paw

"po?"as she holds on tight to the paw,and start pulling his body starts to fall to the ground

"po?!"as she felt like she was gonna cry

"awww was that your boyfriend?"as tai-lung makes a sad face then laughs

"you will pay"as tigress kept shooting him

"hahahhahaha!"as tai-lung laughs at her failure,then he aims at tigress

"TAI-LUNG!"as luna comes flying as she shoots him,growling

luna then lands,standing in front of tigress

"luna,what are you doing?!"as tai-lung growls as luna was in his way

"i am tired of fighting my mom,i want to be good"as luna turns around looking at her mom"and that is what i will do now"then she smiles

as tigress smiles too

"RAAAAAAAA!"as tai-lung grabs luna while flying as they went to the sky

"i trained you,i showed you my ways,and this is how you will do to me?!"as tai-lung yells at her

"i have a choice and it not listening to you!"as she got out of tai-lungs grasp and starts shooting him

* * *

as tigress looks at po not knowing if hes alive or dead then tio came

"tigress we have to go"as tio grabs her arm

"no..im not leaving him"as she turns around looking at tio then back at po

"tigress we need to,we need to go rescue the other ones who been captured"as he pulls her away

all tigress could do is look at po while walking away

* * *

"are you running from me?"said tai-lung as he keeps trying to blast luna

"just need to get you far from here!"as luna grins as tai-lung fell for it

"what?!"as tai-lung turns around as tigress and tio runs to his base

"NO!"as he was rushing to kill them,but luna grabs hold of him

"you dare hold me back?!"as he growls

"i do"said luna

"then you die!"as tai-lung holds her by the throat

"then i am happy to die"as luna was choking

"but not without a fight"as luna grabs hold of tai-lung's arm as it was choking her and she squeeze it real hard

"AHHH,WHY YOU!"as he was gonna shoot her but she start flying as tai-lung was hot on her trail

* * *

"come on everyone head to the near cave"as tigress points as survivors started walking

"come sweetheart"as a male tiger calls to his little daughter

"coming daddy"as she holds his paw and the mother holds her other paw as they walked out too

as tigress watched and thought of a perfect world where her mom and dad would be,as she missed them dearly then she slowly looks up as she sees luna fighting tai-lung

* * *

"your weak,just like your teammates"as tai-lung grins

"RAAAAAAAHH"as luna clinched her fist as missiles came from her chest and at tai-lung

"nice try"as tai-lung grabs one missile and throws it back at her

then their was a boom as luna was falling to the ground,

"ugh.."as she slowly lift her head up she sees tai-lung standing in front of her

"no..."luna said weakly as tai-lung pick her up by the scruff at the back of her neck

luna trys to fight back but her life force is low,then she trys to punch him but he use his other paw to grab it and crush it

"AHHH"as luna bares her teeth

soon tio and tigress comes back after everyone was in the cave as they see luna and tai-lung

"LUNA!"they both said

tai-lung's paw then turns into a blade and stabs right into luna's life force orb as her eyes widen

"this is for betraying me"as he whispers in her ear,just like Chrome did to tigress

then he pulls his blade out and some of luna's parts fell to the ground as she looked at her now exposed life force orb as it had a deep stab all the way,then she went on her knees then her body slammed to the ground as she was gonna die

"now you lay there,and die"as tai-lung walked away

luna just lay there looking at tio and tigress as her body begin to spark

"luna no"as tio and tigress was going to her but tai-lung got in their way

"and where do you think your 2 are going?,i thought you wanted to kill me?"as he grabs both of them and flies to an underground place

* * *

back at where po was as his body just lays their

"mmm"as he moans

he was still alive

**YAY PO IS ALIVE,BUT LUNA IS DYING,WILL PO HELP TIO AND TIGRESS?,WILL HE HAVE THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT?,IMA MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY TOO **


	15. Chapter 15:the power of po

**I HOPE PO WILL SAVE THEM :)**

"ugh,what happened?"as po rubs his head

"the others?!"as po gasp

as he jumped down off the mountain he yells out

"TIGRESS,TIO!"as he walks around,everything was silent

then he sees someone slowly walking to him

"luna?"said po as he sees her using one paw to cover her wound and her body was sparking and her fur was so dirty

"po..."as she falls back down but po quickly went on one knee and use his arm to hold up her head

"luna want happened?!,did you kill tigress?"as po got mad not knowing that luna was good now

"no..i changed my ways,tai-lung got her and tio"as luna's life force orb was giving out

"po...can you do something for me?"as she started to feel liek she was gonna pass out as she was breathing slowly

"what?"

"stop tai-lung,save the world,p-protect my mom"as she used her non broken paw and grabs po's wrist

then po started to feel pain

"AHHHHHHHHH"as the data went in po's DNA covering half of it with data

* * *

tio went flying to a wall

"ow,hes too tough"as he rubs his head

"we have to keep trying"as tigress kept shooting

then Tai-lungs robot Falcon comes strait at tio

"I REALLY HATE THAT FALCON!"as tio runs

"ima kill you just like i did with the panda and luna"as tai-lung growls,but he didn't know that po was still alive

"cadet tigress!"as jerry comes flying down

"JERRY!"

"jerry be a jet pack fast"

"yes cadet"

as Jerry was on tigress back he transform into a jet pack and tigress start flying as she grabs tio's tail and they flew back to the surface

"ow my tail,ow my tail"said tio

tai-lung was following them,the he shot Jerry

"ahhh"as he was now damaged and tigress drops tio

"OOPS!"as tigress watched tio fall

as Jerry was too weak and damaged they started falling,now hanging on to a clift,tigress used one paw to hold Jerry and the other to hold on to the clift,then a figure comes

"po?"then tigress was slipping

"TIGRESS!"as po takes out a paw as tigress was falling off a cliff as Jerry is damaged and needs to be fixed

po had on a black suit-like armor,a blue glowing sword and had a blue flaming spike-like from head all the way to his backand light blue flaming paws

"tigress you oky?"as he pulls her up

"i think so,but Jerry is hurt"as she picks up Jerry

"and so will both of you"as tai-lung shoots at them but they both dodged

"tigress go it's not safe anymore"

"i don't care,i wanna fight by your side"as tigress holds his paw

"awww isn't that sweet"as tai-lung was just floating their,crossing his arms

"tai-lung this ends here for you"as po clenched his fist

"come kill me then"as tai-lung grins

po then jumps in the air and his paw suddenly transforms into a dual gun

"woah,so awesome"as po grins then aims at tai-lung,and with one bullet to the arm tai-luna felt pain,he never felt pain for 16 years

"what?,impossible!"as he growls in pain

"nothing is impossible"as po was floating as he takes out his sword

tai-lung takes the bullet out of his arm and his paws turn into blades

"RAAAAA"

their swords clashed as they keep fighting,then tai-lung slams po to the ground and absorb his power

"no!"as the armor and stuff started to vanish

then tai-lug slaps po real hard he fell to the ground and didn't get back up,then tai-lung was about to stab po

"PO NO!"as tigress jumps in front of him

then their was a slashing noise as tigress eyes widen as she looks at po then slowly at her chest where she been stabbed as blood slowly start to pour,tai-lung then quickly pulls the blade out and tigress slowly start to lean as she fell in po's arms

"tigress,no,no"as he holds her head up

she slowly raise her paw up to his chest,then slowly looks up and looked into his eyes,she couldn't speak,couldn't say the words,so she thought po could read her lips

"i"

"love"

"y-you"then she closed her eyes as her head leans

"tigress..."as po sighed,feeling the same way about her

po looked as he sees tio's body on the ground as his face was flat on the muddy ground,then he looks at luna as her life force orb gave out her eyes closed only the wind blowing in her fur as she laid there not moving,then he looks back at tigress as he rubs her head then kisses it and he set her on the ground gently

"awww did i kill your entire team?"as tai-luna laughs at po's defeat

po clenched his paws and stood up

"you didn't take my team away tai-lung"said po then tai-lung stop laughing

"cause my team is allways here"as po pats his chest

suddenly a golden aura comes out from luna's back and starts hovering,then the same with tio as a white aura starts to hover,then a orange aura comes from tigress's chest wound then as the aura's circle around po he started to glow then he start seeing images of tio then he vanished,then luna's image appeared as she smiled then vanished,then tigress image appeared as she and po had a long stare then she smiled too and nods slowly then vanishes

"what?,whats going on"as tai-lung was alittle scared as po was transforming

as the glow went away po had sharp green eyes,black armor,a golden and black sword with a dragon carving on the handle and blue flaming spike-like hair from the top of his head all the way down to his back and had sharp claws and long sharp teeth,then he takes one step and tai-lung takes one step back

"i can't lose!,NEVER!"as he flies into the air and so did po

"DIE!"as tai-lung's paws turned into sharp blades and po took out his sword and with great speed they both charged at eachother

"RAAAAAAAA"said tai-lung

"RAAAAAAAA"as po was ready to strike

then as they clashed there was a big explosion so big the screen went white

**WOAH,BIG EXPLOSION! BIG EXPLOSION!,WHO WON?!,DARN SCREEN,AND IS TIGRESS AND TIO REALLY DEAD?**


	16. Chapter 16:the end? or is it?

***CRYS*IS THIS THE END OF THE MOVIE D:**

the screen then turns black as the scene now shows a life support machine

"ugh"as tigress blinked a few times

then she hears moaning in the other room

"ugh,i feel like i went somewhere and came back"said tio

tigress was in the HQ hospital,down under the now burned HQ,she slowly sit up and then felt a sting in her chest,she slowly pushed the covers down alittle to see her wound,her chest was covered in bandages from there all the way to her broken arm then from the end of the cover she slowly pulls it up alittle to look at her leg as it was stitched,tigress then sees her clothes hanging on the wall

* * *

as she came out all dressed,tio finally comes out too as they was now in the long hallway

"what happened?"said tigress

"i don't know"said tio

they slowly walked down the hallway then a old sick raccoon was walking towards them as he was heading back to his room

*cough*as he bumps into tigress and she holds her paws up and got out of his way as she didn't want to be sick

then they see spark lights in a room like someone was repairing someone,as they looked then walked away but tigress quickly went back to the room door and looked out the window

"luna!"she said as her face was press against the glass window door

it was luna in the room she was laying firmly on the bed a sheet covered her except where her life force should be,her eyes closed then tigress sees po on the other side of luna then he saw tigress and tio at the door

"oh,guys your awake"as he opened the door

tigress quickly rushes in and tio came in too

"po!"as she slowly smiled

"tigress,i thought you was still in bed"said po then tigress slowly walks to him while he still talking

"and well-"as he was interrupted as tigress kissed him,then she brakes the kiss

"now,is luna oky?"as she said kindly

"n-not really"as po eyes widen and he went into his own little world when tigress kissed him

"how is she?"as tigress looks at the repair guy,hes a mole

"well her life force is in too much damaged and i don't think it can be repaired"as he gave her bad news

"and for Jerry,hes not doing so well too,his body is giving out"as he shows them Jerry as his body was sparking

"c-cadet tigress"he said weakly

"Jerry.."as tigress ears was down as he looked at him

"g-give my life force to luna"he said

"i will always be with her,give her directions,guiding yal"then he died

his chest was opened and he had a little life force orb as tigress slowly carry's it

"so why is luna in a sheet"said tio thinking shes all robot

"shes not all robot you know"as the mole's eyebrow went up and down

"awkward.."as po said in tio's ear

"shes so magnificent"as the mole rubs her head

"let me add'em!"as tio growls while po was holding him back

"dude how old are you?"as po was still holding tio back

"oh im 23" he said while still rubbing luna's head

"ehhh"as tio said in discussed,luna wouldn't be with a 23 year old

"and how old is she?"as he tickled her chin

"15..."as tio kept growling while clenching his fist

"oh..."as the mole's eyes widen as he backed up alittle

"but she look 20?"

"well sorry to brake it to you man,she may look old but she isn't"as po stood their

"b-but i love her,her designs,her texture,her tigress woman sized body her-"as the mole kept talking while stroking her arm

"HEY!"as tigress yelled,then they all stop fusing

"now put the thing in"as tigress gives it to the mole

"well here it goes,cross your fingers"as he slowly puts it in

po crossed his fingers,tigress did too,tio broke his two fingers for crossing his fingers too hard,as the orb touch the damaged part of luna's orb it start to glow,few minutes later the orb was fully healed as it glowed,they all smiled,but nothing happened

"why isn't she waking up?!"as tigress shakes the repair mole

"maybe it takes time?"

as minutes passed,they all just sat their then tio slowly got up and walked over to her

"luna,plz wake up"as he sat down on the bed with her,she didn't wake up

"plz luna,whos gonna eat dumplings with us?!"as he holds her up by the shoulders

"whos gonna share fugal the teddy bear with me?,oops!"as her sheet was falling but tio pulls it back up

"whos gonna draw mustaches and uni-brows on po's head while he sleeping?!"

"wait what?"as po shakes his head

"plz luna,i-i love you"as tio rubs his head against hers as tio crys a tear went right at her orb and it start sparking

"TIO!"as tigress pushed him lightly away

then it stop sparking then everyone came up to her,she quickly opens her eyes and punches the mole

"DON'T THINK I CAN'T LOOK THOUGH MY SECURITY CAMERA!"as she yells

"luna your back!"as tio hugged her then quickly kissed her

"oh,im sorry!"as he got scared alittle,then luna quickly pulls him over for a kiss

"i love you too tio"as she herd what he said on her security camera

"i love you buttercup!"as tio pulls her then she start to spin around the sheets and fell down with him

"i love you too my hot dumpling"said luna as they was kissing down their

"ugh,teenagers"said tigress,then she turns around then po quickly kissed her

"sorry if we are interrupting"said mantis

"guys!"said tigress as she smiled

as mantis,viper(**who tigress and tio found while taking everyone to the cave)**,mantis,monkey,crane and master shifu came in

"i see you met someone tigress?"said viper

"yah"as tigress turned around looking back at po,then quickly looks down looking sad

"tigress,whats wrong?"as po was looking down at her

"well,i got my team back and i have to leave you guys"

"no you don't"as viper came to her

"we can tell that you love this team very much"said monkey nodding

"we will be oky tigress cause we gonna go for a vacation"as viper put on sunglasses

"and have you herd?,the sun is back?!,everything is back!"said crane

"really"as tio,tigress,po and luna said

"and tigress,since your in this team now,i think it's time for you 4 to pick a name"as master shifu was walking to them

after a minute they all smiled

"we have picked a team name,the alpha four"they all said

then their was a alarm,as the screen on the wall turns on as a giraffe laughs evilly

"master shifu,it's been awhile?"he said with a tough voice

"vector.."said shifu

"try to beat me now since your team is frozen"as vector didn't know that they wasn't frozen anymore

"you know what to do"as shifu looks at the alpha four

_I feel so close to you right now(_as tigress and po looked at eachother they slowly grin_)_  
_It's a force field(_as it now shows them in vehicles_)_  
_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal(_luna was using her jet pack,po and tigress was in motorcycles and tio on a hover-board_)_  
_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_(as po looks at tigress and then she looks at him as she makes a beautiful smile_)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now(_as they was coming up to a place surrounded by robot wolves as they guard vector's base)  
_I feel so close to you right now(_then as the team looked at each-other they nod_)_

* * *

_(_tigress and po jumps off their motorcycles in slow-motion,tio did a back flip as he got off and luna's jet pack went away as she and tio fell down as they all went charging,the wolves see them and start charging too and howls)

* * *

_I feel so close to you right now(_tigress jumps in the air and had dual pistols as she spins slowly around as wolves was circling her)  
_It's a force field(_po's use a sword and slashes 5 wolves as they was now cut in half)  
_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_(tio shoots one wolf in front of him then quickly turns and shoot another behind him)  
_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall(_luna's paws turn into dual guns and killed 20 wolves circling around her_)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now(_as all the wolves was dead, they ran to the base_)_  
_I feel so close to you right now(_tigress kicks the door and they went running in_)_

* * *

_(_they found vector as he backs up then press the self-destruction button"bye bye"but he didn't look where he was going and bumped into the wall and then fell to the ground"ugh"tigress then use a watch that could teleport vector back to shifu and the others,then they all start heading out the window as the place was gonna blow up_)_

_And there's no stopping us right now(_they jumped in slow-motion as there was a explosion in the background_)_

_And there's no stopping us right now(_still in the slow-motion tigress looked at po_)_

_And there's no stopping us right now(_po looked back at her_)_

_I feel so close to you right now...(_then they all landed on their vehicles and left as the base was now destroyed_)_

_(_they went off into the sun set as they yelled while the scene went up into the clouds"1 is good,2 is strong,3 is stronger but 4 is greater!,GOOOOO ALPHA FOUR!,hahahaha")

then the screen went black

* * *

Directed by tigergirl123

Co-Directer:tigresspofangirl324(my sis)

Producer:Dan Ping & Song Ping

Cast:

Po

Tigress

Luna

Tio

Viper

Mantis

Crane

Monkey

With master shifu

And tai-lung

A tigergirl123 production

A association with Dragon nature production(my sis production)

THE POWER OF FOUR

* * *

now it shows a shadow being chain to a wall as it's ember eyes opened and had a wide smile

"im coming for you,sis"said the voice,a female voice

**THE END?**

**A GUY:SIR,I FEEL SOMETHING, A FORCE...GENERAL:WHAT IS IT MAN?!*as he shakes him*...A GUY:I FEEL,A SEQUEL COMING!"...GENERAL:*MAKES A RETARDED GASP**

**PO WON TAI-LUNG DEFEATED,A NEW TEAM CALLED THE ALPHA FOUR,AND WHOS SIS?! AND I CAN NOT WAIT FOR THE UPCOMING EPISODE OF KUNG FU PANDA: LEGENDS OF AWESOMENESS...BRIDE OF PO,I BET TIGRESS GONNA BE MAD,IT'S COMING IN FEBRUARY 14**

**EEEEEEE! IM SO EXCITED! :D, FEEL SO CLOSE BY CALVIN HARRIS,AND THAT MOLE CREEPS ME OUT*SHIVERS* UGH**


End file.
